Seren the Antelope
Seren the Antelope (サーエﾝ・ザ ・アﾝタロープ Saaen za Antaroopu) is a 19 year old anthropomorphic female Mythsetian-Mobian antelope and the last living descendant of Khemeia and a member of the House of Khemeia. She is a talented street magician specializing in transmutation magic, the ability to change something into something else. Physical description Seren has light orange fur, dark orange hair tied in an elaborate ponytail braid and green eyes. She has a pair of curved horns, as well as a third hanging down the side of her face. She wears a plain white blouse with a green bow, a black fur-lined cape, a dark green skirt and green boots. She also wears white fur-lined gloves with golden bracelets. Her Scepter is strapped on the belt around her waist and she has a golden ring on two of her horns. She also wears a pair of glasses. Personality Seren is optimistic, playful and energetic. She loves performing her magic shows and learning new things. When Cipher the Lizard approaches her and reveals the truth of her powers, Seren becomes interested in learning more about Mythsetian history. Though she is loyal to her friends, she is also rather naive and could easily be taken advantage of. Abilities Descended from the House of Khemeia, Seren inherited her family bloodline's powers of transmutation magic. Powers *'Transmutation:' Seren specialize in transmutation magic, allowing her to alter, transform, or transmute energy, elements and objects into something else. This does not have an effect on anything that is living, sentient and has a heartbeat. **'Elemental transmutation:' She can transmute chemical elements and change them from liquid, solid, gas or plasma form to another. ***'Weapon creation:' She can transmute elements and shape matter to form weapons. ***'Argentopoeia:' She can turn any element into silver. ***'Chrysopoeia:' She can turn any element into gold. ***'Crystallization:' She can transmute matter into crystal. ***'Disintegration:' She can cause molecules to lose cohesion, causing objects to disintegrate. ***'Petrification:' She can turn anything into stone. **'Matter transmutation:' She can transmute matter into different forms by creating and absorbing matter and energy and shaping it into anything she chooses. *'Extended lifespan:' Because of the amount of magic that runs through her bloodline, Seren is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing her to live as long as three hundred years. Skills *'Stage performing:' Seren is a skilled street performer, becoming a popular street magician. Equipment *'Scepter of Khemeia:' Seren is in possession of her family's sacred relic, the Scepter of Khemeia which allows her to use transmutation magic on living things. However, because of her being unaware of her heritage, Seren believes that her magic comes entirely from the Scepter. *'Seal of Khemeia:' Seren also holds the seal of her family, which signifies her as the head of her family. *'Magic props:' Seren has many props she uses in her magic shows. Trivia *Seren is a Welsh name for "star". Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:Animals Category:Khemeia Family Category:A to Z